Mallow
' Mallow' (Japanese: マオ Mao) is a student at the Pokémon School on Melemele Island and one of Ash's classmates. She made her debut in Alola to New Adventure!. History Mallow first appeared in Alola to New Adventure! while riding Tauros with her classmates Lana and Sophocles at the Pokémon School. She accidentally ran over Ash when he stumbled upon the school and, mistaking him for a new student, introduced him as such to her principal, Samson Oak. After the misunderstanding is cleared up, she decided to show Ash around the campus, showing him to her teacher, Professor Kukui, along the way. She then witnessed Ash join Kiawe in a scuffle against some Team Skull Grunts, and ws amazed by his and Pikachu's battle skills. Shortly after the battle, Ash saw the guardian deity Tapu Koko in the sky, but it flew off before Mallow and the other students could see it. In The Guardian's Challenge!, once Ash formally enrolled in the school, Mallow saw the new Z-Ring given to him by Tapu Koko, and concluded that Ash had somehow gained the guardian's favor to receive it. The next day, Mallow threw Ash a surprise welcome party, acting as referee in a series of games between him and the other students. During a lunch break, Mallow and the others saw Tapu Koko for the first time when it challenged Ash and Pikachu's worthiness of the Z-Ring. Character Mallow is an upbeat and friendly girl who gets along well with her classmates at the Pokémon School. She admits herself to be so energetic that she sometimes misses important details and jumps to the wrong conclusions. She is shown to have a firm sense of right and wrong, such as her distaste for Team Skull's bullying of other students. Much like Brock, Cilan, and Clemont, she is also a talented cook for both people and Pokémon, and is a self-proclaimed poster girl at her family's restaurant. Screenshots 276-1481589935.jpg 302-1481573020.jpg 295-3.jpg 304-1481573019.jpg 294-1481573019.jpg 305-1481573019.jpg 303-1481573019.jpg 309-1481573019.jpg 613.jpg 612.jpg 402-1482364575.jpg 401-1482364575.jpg 388-2.jpg 387-2.jpg 354-1482364574.jpg 338-1482364574.jpg 337-1482364574.jpg 328 (1).jpg 277-1482364574.jpg 324m.jpg 137-1496684078.jpg 132 (1).jpg 131-1496683976.jpg 131 (1).jpg 130-1496683936.jpg 129-1496683915.jpg 121-1496683875.jpg 120-1496683855.jpg 119-1496683834.jpg 118-1496683814.jpg 117-1496683793.jpg 112 (1)-1.jpg 104-1496683712.jpg 103-1496683691.jpg 102-1496683671.jpg 101-1496683650.jpg 100-1496683630.jpg 099-1496683610.jpg 097-1496683590.jpg 092-1496683569.jpg 091-1496683549.jpg 090-1496683529.jpg 088-1496683508.jpg 087-1496683488.jpg 081-1496683448.jpg 080-1496683427.jpg 075-1496683407.jpg 074-1496683386.jpg 073-1496683366.jpg 070-1496683305.jpg 068-1496683285.jpg 065-1496683264.jpg 056-1496683243.jpg 052 (1).jpg 050-1496683183.jpg 045-1496683162.jpg 039-1496683142.jpg 034-1496683121.jpg 033-1496683101.jpg 032-1496683067.jpg 344-1496789532.jpg 329-1496789509.jpg 328-1496789486.jpg 321-1496789464.jpg 321 (1).jpg 320-1496789419.jpg 316-1496789396.jpg 303-1496789351.jpg 301-1496789329.jpg 281-1496789306.jpg 278-1496789284.jpg 277-1496789261.jpg 224-1496789125.jpg 223-1496789103.jpg 199-1496789057.jpg 198 (1)-0.jpg 190-3.jpg 189-1496788824.jpg 188-1496788796.jpg 304-1496879157.jpg 195-1497058268.jpg 189-1497058254.jpg 188-1497058240.jpg 180-1497058213.jpg 179-1497058199.jpg 178-1497058185.jpg 177-1497058171.jpg 176-1497058157.jpg 173-1497058144.jpg 172-1497058130.jpg 167 (1)-0.jpg 165 (1).jpg 164 (1)-0.jpg 163 (1)-1.jpg 368 (1) (2).jpg 367 (1) (2).jpg 366 (1) (1).jpg 324-1497217992.jpg 311-3.jpg 309-1497217948.jpg 308-1497217921.jpg 623 (1).jpg 617-1.jpg 609.jpg 607.jpg 606.jpg 604-0.jpg 598.jpg 605.jpg 592.jpg 621 (1).jpg 611.jpg 591.jpg 610.jpg 608.jpg 590.jpg 597.jpg 452-1497234626.jpg 451-1497234543.jpg 450-1497234527.jpg 449 (1).jpg 448-1.jpg 447-1497234470.jpg 702 (1).jpg 701 (1).jpg 711 (1).jpg 704 (1).jpg 713 (1).jpg 681.jpg 654.jpg 680.jpg 679.jpg 645 (1).jpg 632.jpg 631.jpg 652 (1) (1).jpg 644.jpg 640-0.jpg 639-0.jpg 635.jpg 634.jpg 633.jpg 633 (2).jpg 626 (1).jpg 625 (1).jpg 624 (1).jpg 624 (1) (1).jpg 712 (2).jpg 710 (1).jpg 700 (1).jpg 699 (1).jpg 698 (1).jpg 698 (1) (1).jpg 697 (2).jpg 697 (1).jpg 696 (1).jpg 695 (2).jpg 695 (1).jpg 694 (1).jpg 690 (1).jpg 689 (1).jpg Image-1499190238.jpeg Image-1499190237.jpeg Image-1499190236.jpeg IMG 34692 (11).JPG IMG 34692 (10).JPG IMG 34692 (9).JPG IMG 34692 (8).JPG IMG 34692 (7).JPG IMG 34692 (6).JPG IMG 34692 (5).JPG IMG 34692 (4).JPG IMG 34692 (3).JPG IMG 34692 (2).JPG IMG 34692 (1).JPG Sun and Moon POKEMON (22).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (21).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (20).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (19).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (17).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (18).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (16).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (13).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (14).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (15).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (12).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (11).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (4).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (5).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (3).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (2).jpg Sun and Moon POKEMON (1).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (213).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (214).JPG Sun and Moon POKEMON (1).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (212).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (211).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (206).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (201).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (202).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (200).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (199).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (198).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (195).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (196).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (197).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (194).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (238).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (239).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (237).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (236).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (232).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (233).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (234).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (231).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (230).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (229).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (225).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (224).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (223).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (222).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (228).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (227).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (226).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (221).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (219).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (218).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (217).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (216).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (215).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (167).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (166).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (165).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (163).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (118).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (117).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (112).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (101).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (100).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (98).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (99).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (96).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (94).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (95).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (93).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (294).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (289).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (288).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (286).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (287).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (285).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (284).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (143).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (144).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (142).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (141).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (140).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (138).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (137).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (136).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (131).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (130).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (128).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (129).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (127).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (122).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (124).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (193).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (191).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (192).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (190).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (185).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (182).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (184).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (183).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (181).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (179).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (53).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (171).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (52).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (51).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (50).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (47).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (48).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (49).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (46).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (44).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (45).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (43).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (41).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (42).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (40).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (39).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (34).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (26).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (25).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (86).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (85).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (84).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (83).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (80).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (81).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (82).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (78).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (77).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (72).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (73).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (67).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (66).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (62).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (63).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (64).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (61).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (60).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (59).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (56).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (57).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (58).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (55).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (54).jpg Sun and Moon Girl (297).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (298).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (296).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (250).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (251).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (249).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (248).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (247).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (244).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (245).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (246).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (243).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (242).JPG Sun and Moon Girl (241).JPG 182-1496712513.jpg 653.jpg SM 43 (310).jpg SM 43 (312).jpg SM 43 (307).jpg SM 43 (304).jpg SM 43 (302).jpg SM 43 (300).jpg SM 43 (299).jpg SM 43 (297).jpg SM 43 (298).jpg SM 43 (295).jpg SM 43 (294).jpg SM 43 (293).jpg SM 43 (291).jpg SM 43 (289).jpg SM 43 (286).jpg SM 43 (275).jpg SM 43 (276).jpg SM 43 (274).jpg SM 43 (273).jpg SM 43 (272).jpg SM 43 (271).jpg SM 43 (269).jpg SM 43 (266).jpg SM 43 (267).jpg SM 43 (268).jpg SM 43 (265).jpg SM 43 (264).jpg SM 43 (252).jpg SM 43 (247).jpg SM 43 (248).jpg SM 43 (364).jpg SM 43 (365).jpg SM 43 (360).jpg SM 43 (362).jpg SM 43 (359).jpg SM 43 (357).jpg SM 43 (356).jpg SM 43 (355).jpg SM 43 (354).jpg SM 43 (351).jpg SM 43 (353).jpg SM 43 (349).jpg SM 43 (350).jpg SM 43 (347).jpg SM 43 (346).jpg SM 43 (344).jpg SM 43 (340).jpg SM 43 (341).jpg SM 43 (14).jpg SM 43 (13).jpg SM 43 (12).jpg SM 43 (11).jpg SM 43 (10).jpg SM 43 (9).jpg SM 43 (6).jpg SM 43 (5).jpg SM 43 (4).jpg SM 43 (8).jpg SM 43 (7).jpg SM 43 (332).jpg SM 43 (331).jpg SM 43 (330).jpg SM 43 (327).jpg SM 43 (325).jpg SM 43 (323).jpg SM 43 (314).jpg SM 43 (318).jpg SM 43 (316).jpg SM 43 (190).jpg SM 43 (189).jpg SM 43 (188).jpg SM 43 (187).jpg SM 43 (178).jpg SM 43 (215).jpg SM 43 (214).jpg SM 43 (213).jpg SM 43 (210).jpg SM 43 (212).jpg SM 43 (211).jpg SM 43 (209).jpg SM 43 (208).jpg SM 43 (207).jpg SM 43 (203).jpg SM 43 (198).jpg SM 43 (197).jpg SM 43 (172).jpg SM 43 (171).jpg SM 43 (170).jpg SM 43 (169).jpg SM 43 (168).jpg SM 43 (167).jpg SM 43 (166).jpg SM 43 (165).jpg SM 43 (163).jpg SM 43 (161).jpg SM 43 (160).jpg SM 43 (159).jpg SM 43 (158).jpg SM 43 (155).jpg SM 43 (102).jpg SM 43 (103).jpg SM 43 (95).jpg SM 43 (98).jpg SM 43 (99).jpg SM 43 (100).jpg SM 43 (90).jpg SM 43 (91).jpg SM 43 (87).jpg SM 43 (85).jpg SM 43 (83).jpg SM 43 (228).jpg SM 43 (220).jpg SM 43 (367).jpg SM 43 (366).jpg SM 43 (421).jpg SM 43 (420).jpg SM 43 (401).jpg SM 43 (399).jpg SM 43 (452).jpg SM 43 (448).jpg SM 43 (451).jpg SM 43 (450).jpg SM 43 (449).jpg SM 43 (423).jpg SM 43 (80).jpg SM 43 (79).jpg SM 43 (81).jpg SM 43 (73).jpg SM 43 (74).jpg SM 43 (65).jpg SM 43 (59).jpg SM 43 (33).jpg SM 43 (26).jpg SM 43 (20).jpg SM 43 (19).jpg SM 43 (15).jpg SM 43 (149).jpg SM 43 (147).jpg SM 43 (148).jpg SM 43 (140).jpg SM 43 (137).jpg SM 43 (136).jpg SM 43 (134).jpg SM 43 (132).jpg SM 43 (58).jpg SM 43 (53).jpg SM 43 (51).jpg SM 43 (49).jpg SM 43 (46).jpg SM 43 (41).jpg SM 43 (125).jpg SM 43 (126).jpg SM 43 (127).jpg SM 43 (121).jpg SM 43 (117).jpg SM 43 (118).jpg SM 43 (113).jpg SM 43 (109).jpg SM 43 (112).jpg SM 43 (461).jpg SM 43 (454).jpg SM 43 (453).jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0128.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0105.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0104.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0103.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0102.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0971.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0970.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0969.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0968.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0967.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0964.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0963.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0962.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0961.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0910.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0909.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0908.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0843.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0842.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0815.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0814.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0327.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0226.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0225.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0195.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0194.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0193.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0170.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0169.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0168.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0167.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0102.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0101.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0100.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0057.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0056.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0055.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0054.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0053.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0052.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0051.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0046.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0045.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0044.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0043.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0042.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0041.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0034.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0032.jpg Pokemon Sun & Moon Episode 129 0031.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0874.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0873.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0872.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0871.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0870.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0869.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0868.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0867.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0792.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0791.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0790.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0701.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0700.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0699.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0698.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0225.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0224.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0168.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0167.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0166.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0165.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0164.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0163.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0145.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0144.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0143.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0142.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0303.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0302.jpg Ultra Legends Episode 1 0301.jpg Category:Pokemon Universe Category:Alola Region Category:Ash and Friends Category:Cooks Category:Horseback Riding Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Animal Empathy Category:Harem Category:Virgin Category:Girl Category:Bikini Category:Daughter Category:Humans Category:Students Category:Female Category:Screenshots Category:Dat Ass